1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, an application installation method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an application installation program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus into which an application program can be installed, an image forming system including the image forming apparatus, an application installation method performed by the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an application installation program for causing a computer to perform the application installation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent image forming apparatuses, typified by multi-function peripherals (MFPs), allow application programs to be installed therein. A user can customize an MFP by installing therein an application program according to the type of usage.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-229183 describes an MFP which includes a Web application for allowing a customization program of control means or an application to be input through a Web page from a client terminal connected to the Internet.
Although the conventional MFP can facilitate installation of a customization program, an MFP has various settings made for performing processes, and these settings may have to be changed so as to be suitable for the customization program installed. Generally, a user uses an operation panel of the MFP to change the settings.